Fire apparatuses may be configured as rear-mount aerial fire apparatuses or mid-mount aerial fire apparatuses. Further, such fire apparatuses may be configured as quint configuration fire apparatuses including an aerial ladder, a water tank, a water pump, ground ladder storage, and hose storage. Typically, such fire apparatuses may also include outriggers. However, the outriggers extend directly horizontal from a body of the fire apparatuses and prevent the aerial ladder from being continuously operable at a depression angle without being impeded by the extended outriggers.